Charming Progeny 1x01: A Piece Of My Heart
by matthew halliwell
Summary: Years ago The Charmed Ones were killed before they could teach their children anything about magic. Now Penny, Patty & Wyatt are suddenly finding themselves thrust into a world they had no idea about until their grandfather died. Het/Slash.


**Charming Progeny  
**_1x01:_ _A Piece Of My Heart_

His steps where the only sounds that could be heard and they seemed to echo around the empty walls as he crunched the rocky sand beneath his shoes. He paused in his steps when he heard another noise before he shrugged it off as a scream coming from a distance. After all, no demons would actually be in this area, not if they were smart anyway. Then again...He shook his head with a smirk on his face as he continued on his way and stopped when he reached a stone wall. With a quick wave of his hand a doorway immediately appeared and he continued on, making sure it closed back off behind him. Father would not be pleased if some low level found there way into his personal area of the Underworld.

Only a moment later he was able to hear voices and almost began to walk faster, but he forced himself to stay at his calm pace. He was nervous enough as it was and walking faster would only make him flushed and he would be punished for it later, or in front of everyone. Knowing his father though, he would punish him right then and there for all to see.

"You're late, Cassiel." A large brute demon spoke and Cassiel rolled his eyes as he walked past him and couldn't stop himself from commenting.

"Bite me, Naburus." Cassiel did pick up his pace just a little bit but he didn't miss the loud growl from Naburus and it brought a smile to his face. It quickly died though when he approached the room where his mother and father were sitting and waiting for him. They were surrounded by upper level demons and Cassiel realized for the first time that he was actually going to be given an important mission, his very first vital mission from his father. Cassiel walked in front of his parents and waited for his father to speak.

"Cassiel, you are being given a task of the upmost importance." Proserpine spoke to her youngest child and Cassiel inclined his head in acceptance and The Source spoke.

"You are to make the Twice-Blessed fall in love with you. Then I want you to kill him, with him dead The Charmed Ones will never be able to form."

"Twice-Blessed, father? I thought it was only a legend." Cassiel spoke with a frown.

"My seer has informed me that in the coming week The Charmed Ones will be reborn. We need to destroy the Twice-Blessed before they become too powerful and master their powers." The Source spoke and Cassiel nodded his head. "What are you still doing here?"

Without a second thought Cassiel flamed out of the Underworld.

x X x X x

A loud sneeze made Patricia Halliwell freeze on her way to her new bedroom. She took a couple steps back and stopped in front of the staircase that led to the attic and she heard another sneeze. With a frown on her face she quietly made her way up to the attic and was surprised to see the attic door open. Entering the attic the first thing she noted was the amount of dust in the air and the second was her cousin, Wyatt. He was sitting down on the ground with a box in front of him and Patty strongly suspected it was the cause for all of the dust floating around in the attic. Wyatt had a blue pacifier in his hands and seemed to be studying it before he set it on the attic next to a set of baby clothes and returned to the box.

"Wyatt? What are you doing up here and how did you get that door open?" Patty asked as she walked closer to him and watched as he jumped in surprise at her voice and smiled. She took the empty spot next to him and saw his name written on the side of the box.

"Oh, I was, um, just looking around. The door was open so I thought I'd come look around," The blonde spoke and Patty smiled at him before she stood up and looked around at the other boxes around them. "There's a box with your name on it by the window if you're curious."

She bit her lip lightly before making her way over to the large window and saw her name written on two of the boxes and picked the larger one up and brought it near Wyatt before she sat down again and opened it. A smile light up her face when she pulled out a ratty old doll that was missing one of her eyes and had blue, pink, and yellow marker over her blonde hair.

"You kept that thing?" Wyatt asked with a smile and Patty nodded.

"Of course, I did! She was my first baby doll," Patty spoke as she fixed the dolls blonde hair. "She was absolutely perfect until my annoying little brat colored on her when he couldn't find a coloring book. Not to mention when said brat tried to turn her into a pirate and pulled out one of her eyes." At that Patty turned her head lightly to glare at Wyatt, who smiled sheepishly and chuckled lightly at her. He reached out and took the doll and looked at his work.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure what I was thinking. Don't really remember it to be honest." Wyatt replied and Patty just shook her head with a smile.

"It's ok, she needed some makeup anyway." Patty laughed and Wyatt soon joined in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Both looked up at the doorway and saw Penny standing there with a laundry basket in her hands. She chuckled when she saw the doll in Wyatt's hands and set down the basket before walking over to them to get a better look. "Is that Ella?"

"Yeah," Wyatt spoke while Patty nodded her head while Penny crouched down when she reached the opposite side of Wyatt. "We were talking about my handiwork."

"Ah, I remember that well. Patty nearly killed you when she got home from school." Penny said with a smile on her face and Patty laughed while Wyatt just grinned.

"I'm sure I thought I was helping her at the time."

"Oh yeah, you did a lot of that," Patty added as she pulled out one of her teddy bears that was missing an arm. "Like when you wanted to give Mr. Professor a bath."

"Hey! If you would have just handed him over when I asked you to he wouldn't be handicapped." Wyatt replied and Patty smiled at him and Penny shook her head.

"I doubt it. You would have gotten to it eventually," Wyatt glared at her and Penny shrugged her shoulders lightly before she ran a hand through her shoulder length blonde hair and stood. "Supper is going to be ready soon, so don't stay up here too long." With that she turned and left the attic while Patty sighed lightly and Wyatt resisted the urge to groan at her sigh.

"Please don't start, Patty." Wyatt moaned and Patty glared at him.

"Start what? I don't start anything, she does." Patty snapped and Wyatt just sighed lightly and chose not to reply to her words and a minute later Patty stood up and left the attic.

"Great, just great."

x X x X x

Wyatt hesitated before he entered the kitchen and immediately spotted Penny standing at the island, making the salad. She didn't look up or even glance in his direction to let him know that she knew he was there. He sat down on one of the stools and brought his elbow up and rested it on the counter before resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Penny finally looked up at him and then went back to what she was doing. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes, Penny," Wyatt spoke with some irritation in his voice that she seemed to catch as she looked up at him and glared lightly. "Sorry, but I'm eighteen, Pen. Not five."

"I'm aware of how old you are, Wyatt. Are you forgetting who planned your last birthday party?" Penny responded and Wyatt nodded his head.

"I know, Penny. I'm just saying, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You'll always be my little kid, Wyatt," Penny spoke with a smile on her face that caused Wyatt to roll his eyes. "Now, how about you help me here?"

"Sure." Wyatt said as he stood up from his spot and walked around the counter and helped her chop up the vegetables that she put in the salad. After a couple minutes Patty entered the kitchen and Wyatt could practically feel the change in the atmosphere and nearly groaned.

"It smells good in here," Patty said as she walked over to the island and Penny simply nodded and went over to the stove while Patty rolled her eyes and Wyatt silently begged her not to say anything that would start yet another fight between the two. "So, what are you making, Penny?"

"Lasagna with garlic bread and salad." Penny responded shortly and Patty nodded lightly event though Penny couldn't see her.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah, very good. Smells good too." Wyatt added and Penny turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, it's Aunt Piper's recipe."

"I always loved her lasagna." Patty added and Penny nodded.

"Me too." She responded and the kitchen fell into a silence. Talking about their mothers was still a subject that led to this unless Victor was there and now that he was gone as well it was...difficult to even be in the Manor. Penny was the eldest and had the most memories of all three of them as she had been eight at the time while Patty was six and Wyatt had been two. That was part of the reason why the three weren't talked about too often; Penny and Patty could go on about the three for hours and Wyatt couldn't even bring up one memory.

Wyatt had seen numerous pictures and had heard a million stories but for the life of him couldn't really remember anything about his mother or his father. He'd seen pictures of them together, his mother and father, but he was absent from all of the pictures. Wyatt understood though, he'd heard the story numerous times. His mother and father had been deeply in love before his work took him away from her and unknown to him, she was pregnant. Wyatt just couldn't understand why she had never told Leo about him. She had over two years to find him and let him know and she hadn't and that left him an orphan when she died, along with both of his cousins. Penny's father had been killed at the same time while Patty's father had just up and vanished when Phoebe died, leaving all three of them in Victor's care.

The oven beeping interrupted all of their thoughts.

x X x X x

As usual, Penny had been the first one up and out the door before Wyatt or Patty showed any sign of life. Wyatt had been the next one up and he quickly found himself sitting in a quiet kitchen by himself. It wasn't exactly something he wasn't accustomed to though. Right after Victor passed away about a week ago he had been the only one home for a couple of days before Penny took a couple days off from work and Patty returned home from Santa Barbara. That night had been the most awkward one between the trio that Wyatt could remember. Seeing as how Penny and Patty didn't exactly split on wonderful terms and Wyatt could still remember the hour long fight of screaming before Patty fled Halliwell Manor.

The kitchen door was pushed open and Wyatt flashed Patty a smile which she only grumbled at. He only shook his head and waited patiently for her to get a cup of coffee and sit down at the table. That was one thing about Patty, she absolutely had to have her coffee in the morning before she could have an actual conversation.

"Why are you up so early?" Patty questioned a couple minutes later after she'd had a few sips of her coffee.

"It's almost nine," Wyatt answered. "That's not exactly early."

"Considering you've been up for at least two hours, yes, it is." Patty responded.

"How do you know that?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"I heard you moving around in the bathroom." Patty spoke and Wyatt's deepened.

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that," Wyatt said lightly and Patty smiled at him. "Sorry if I woke you up, I just couldn't sleep."

"You didn't wake me up, I promise. I managed to pass out after a minute."

"Oh, good then." Wyatt spoke and Patty smiled at him as she shook her head.

"So, what you up to today?" Patty asked before she took another sip of her coffee.

Wyatt let out a deep sigh before he spoke. "I have to head over to the library and research for a term paper I have to do. So I'll probably be there like...all day."

"Ah, sounds fun," Patty tried and Wyatt glared at her lightly. "Sorry; I was just trying to be positive for you."

"Yeah, well, I already know how much it sucks so you can't convince me otherwise," Wyatt said before he yawned. "I think I might go through the attic when I get home, look through some photo albums or something."

"Yeah? Well, let me know when you do. I'd love to look at them too." Patty said with a smile and Wyatt nodded his head before he stood up from the table.

"I better go shower and get ready to go, I'll see you later." Wyatt spoke before he headed out of the kitchen and a few minutes later Patty could hear the running water coming from the shower. She stood up with her coffee in her hands before she headed out of the kitchen and up to her bedroom.

Maybe today would be a good day to explore the attic.

x X x X x

"Ms. Halliwell?"

Penny jumped lightly before she turned around at the familiar voice. She laughed and shook her head when she saw the blonde standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Penny asked as he walked closer and pulled her into a kiss before wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

"Can I not come and visit my lovely fiance at work?" Alex questioned with a grin and Penny only smiled at him for a moment before she nodded.

"I suppose it's all right."

x X x X x

Wyatt hummed lightly as he walked through the isles of books and frowned when he reached the R's and couldn't seem to find the book he needed anywhere in sight. Naturally. He turned his head lightly and spotted a brunette he had never seen before but had to admit that the brunette was beautiful. Wyatt then noted the book he was looking for was sitting on top of about three others and he bit his lip before he let out a sigh and made his way over.

"Um, hello," Wyatt spoke and the brunette quickly looked up and Wyatt found himself looking into gorgeous green eyes and then a pearly white smile. "This is going to sound really weird and I promise I'm not a creep who came over here to flirt with you, but do you mind if I borrow one of your books for a minute? I just need to get a citation out of it for an essay that I'm writing."

"Oh, no, not at all," The brunette responded. "I'm actually already done with those, I just haven't put them back yet. Too busy writing this paper."

Wyatt grinned at him before he licked his lips lightly. "I'm Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell."

"Chris Perry, nice to meet you. Um, do you want to sit down?" Wyatt quickly nodded before he blushed lightly and sat down across from the brunette. "So which book did you need?"

"What? Oh! Uh, Rubyview." Wyatt said as his blush deepened and Chris just laughed lightly.

x X x X x

Patty let out a loud sneeze and dropped the small box in her hands to the ground when dust was suddenly thrown into the air around her. After two hours Patty was certain that she had sneezed more than she had in her entire life. She quickly took a few steps back, waving a hand in front of her face to get rid of the dust. When she looked around, the first thing she noticed was the stream of light that had landed on top of an old trunk. Curiously she approached it and glanced towards the door before she opened it and the first thing she saw was a dusty old book. She shut the trunk with a disappointed look before before she bit her lip lightly and opened it again. Patty reached down and picked up the book before she closed the trunk and sat down on it. After blowing the dust off of the cover she noted the symbol on the front.

Opening the book Patty noted the words on the first page. "The Book of Shadows, 1693." Patty's eyes went wide when she realized this book was at least 300 years old. With curiosity getting the better of her Patty turned the next page and saw the calligraphy words that were written on it and began to read them out loud.

"Hear now the words of the witches,

the secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here.

Great work of magic is sought.

In this day and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power.

Bring your powers to we cousins three.

We want the power.

Give us the power."

She shook her head lightly at the words before she stood up and placed the heavy Book on the podium so she could read more of it later, for now, she had more exploring to do. But for some reason she couldn't shake off a strange feeling that flooded her senses.

x X x X x

"Have you told them yet?" Alex asked and he knew from the look on Penny's face that she hadn't. "Pen, you have to tell them. I think they might wonder when all of your stuff and yourself suddenly disappear from the manor. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I...I don't know if they will, Alex. I mean, they're my cousins, I practically raised them. It just doesn't feel right leaving them by themselves. Without me they'll both be dead in a week." Penny muttered before she rested her head in his nape of Alex's neck while he laughed.

"Baby, I highly doubt they'll be dead in a week." Alex spoke and Penny pulled back lightly to look at him with a disbelieving look on her face.

"You're joking right? Patty can't cook to save her life and she doesn't even know how to pay bills. Wyatt can make Kool-Aid and cereal and doesn't clean anything out other than the pantry. As I said, they would die without me there. Especially now that grandpa isn't there to take care of them." Penny added softly and Alex nodded and remained silent for a moment.

"What if I move into the manor then?" Alex suggested and Penny gave him a big smile.

"You would do that?" She asked and Alex nodded.

"Of course I would. I know that your cousins mean a lot to you." Penny beamed at him and quickly pulled him into a kiss to thank him.

"Now I just have to tell them." Penny replied once she broke from the kiss before she frowned when she felt a warm tingling sensation fill her body before it disappeared.

x X x X x

"So how different is New York from San Francisco?" Wyatt asked as he looked over at the brunette who was walking beside him. After both had finished working for the day Wyatt had asked if he wanted to go for a walk along the boardwalk and get some ice cream. Chris had agreed and Wyatt had silently celebrated in his head. Chris took a lick of his strawberry ice cream before he pursed his lips and looked around at all of the buildings before answering.

"Well, it's actually a lot quieter here. Maybe I just lived in an extremely loud part of New York but I like it here. There's a lot less crime going on around here, shockingly. There's also a very handsome blonde here that wasn't in New York." Chris replied with a smile and Wyatt found himself blushing lightly which wasn't something that normally happened to him.

"I see; San Francisco certainly has some handsome blondes running around," Wyatt spoke and Chris laughed, making Wyatt smile. He opened his mouth to speak when he felt a burning sensation rush through his entire body and before he could even think about it, it was gone.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked with a frown of concern on his face and Wyatt quickly gave him a smile and nodded. "You looked like you were in pain there for a moment."

"No, no, I'm fine."

x X x X x

"I'm coming!" Patty shouted as she raced down the stairs to get to the door. It had already rang two times while she had been up in the attic and another when she was heading downstairs. She stopped when she reached the door and ran a hand through her hair before she pulled open the door and her mouth nearly dropped open when she saw a gorgeous blonde standing there and was pretty certain that her mind stopped working and he flashed her a bright smile. Luckily, he was the one who started the conversation.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Penny Halliwell?" he spoke and Patty's excitement died a bit.

"She's not here right now, but I'm her cousin Patty."

"Oh, well, I'm the handyman, Jack Powell." At this Patty frowned.

"Handyman? We don't need a handyman." Patty said with a confused expression on her face. Whenever something broke, Wyatt was the one who fixed it. It saved them a fortune in repairs for the old manor. Their grandfather had never exactly been one who could repair anything but Wyatt just seemed to have a natural gift for it. Victor always said it came from Leo.

"She said I was needed to fix the chandelier." Jack said said he looked down at a clipboard and Patty immediately understood. That was the one thing that just never wanted to work since Victor passed away. Wyatt had tried to fix it numerous times but nothing he did seemed to be enough to make it work and Penny had to turn to a handyman to fix it for them.

"Oh, right, come on in." Patty spoke as she opened the door more for him come inside.

x X x X x

It had been a rather tense supper between Penny and Patty as they were the only two home. Patty had attempted to call Wyatt nearly ten times before she gave up and forced herself to go help Penny with making the food. Patty pushed her food around her plate before the doorbell rang and Penny quickly got up and made her way through the foyer. Patty turned her head away when the door opened and Alex appeared. Now she was just about desperate for Wyatt to show up. It was awkward enough just being here with Penny but with Alex it was worse.

A third wheel type of worse.

"Hello, Patty." Alex spoke as he entered the dinning room and gave her a bright smile and Patty forced herself to smile back while mentally cursing her younger cousin.

"Hey Alex."

"So, where's Wyatt?" Alex asked as he sat down across from Patty and next to Penny. Before anyone could answer the front door swung open and Patty practically beamed when Wyatt appeared. Perfect timing. Wyatt took of his light jacket and hung it up in the closet before he turned to the dinning room and froze for a second when he saw Alex sitting there.

"Hey everyone," Wyatt said as he walked over and took the empty seat beside Patty. "Sorry I'm late. I just got...caught up at the library."

"Oh? Caught by anyone special?" Patty asked with a smirk and Wyatt made a face at her.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I did."

"Aw, that's so sweet. What's her name? Or his I should say?" Patty asked and Wyatt just tossed her a look and quickly put some of the pasta on his empty plate. "Oh fine, be that way. I don't see why you don't just tell me, I'll figure it out anyway."

"And rid you of your only chance of being a detective?" Wyatt asked and Patty rolled her eyes.

"Um, I have some news for you guys," Penny quickly spoke before the conversation could continue and she immediately had two sets of eyes staring at her. "Alex is moving in."

"What?" Patty asked in shock.

"Well, we are getting married in two months and married couples tend to live together. You guys wouldn't be able to keep the house in one piece without me, so, we're staying here."

"We can't keep the house together without you?" Patty sneered and Wyatt groaned quietly which had Alex glance at him with a nervous expression on his face.

"Yes. In case you've forgotten Patty, you can't pay bills, cook, or clean." Penny spoke and Patty opened her mouth to respond when Wyatt suddenly jumped in.

"You know, this pasta is really good. Like, really, really, good."

"Shut up, Wyatt." Both women spoke in unison which had Wyatt slumping in his seat.

"I'll have you know that I supported myself for months when I moved out. I'm not a little girl, Penny, I can take care of myself and even Wyatt."

"Who says I can't take care of myself?" Wyatt snapped, looking between the two.

"Shut up!" They both screamed and Wyatt found himself pouting for a moment before he quickly wiped the look from his face. The last thing he needed was to look five years old.

"We're not having this conversation right now," Penny spoke quietly a moment later and no one objected to her words. "Now, lets have a civilized supper. How was your day, Wy?"

"Ok," Wyatt murmured and Penny nodded lightly. "Patty?

"I found this really old book in the attic. I think it's a book of witchcraft."

"In the attic?" Wyatt asked with a frown and quickly Penny mimicked his expression while Alex was the only one who looked intrigued. He worked for an auction company and old artifacts were practically his life.

"Do you mind if I look at it?" Alex asked and Patty shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't care, it's not mine. I think it may have belonged to our moms, like the weegie board. It had the same symbol on the front that was on the back of the board."

"Hmm, we'll have to look at it later." Penny spoke and Alex nodded in agreement.

"So, how hot on a scale of one to ten?" Patty asked after a moment as she glanced at Wyatt, who glared back and remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"...Ten."

x X x X x

Why did it have to be him? Wyatt let out a deep sigh as he slammed his book shut and rubbed his face with both hands. A quick glance at the clock told him that it was nearly four in the morning and he had class in about five hours and still wasn't even half way finished with his paper that he'd been attempting to write for the last six hours. He reached for his coffee cup and groaned when he realized that the cup was now empty and he would have to make more. To be honest, he absolutely hated coffee with a passion which is why it was actually funny to him that he was currently on his seventh cup of the foul liquid.

Wyatt pushed himself away from his desk and rose up before he walked past his bed and out the door, trying his best to be quiet since he knew that Penny and Alex were asleep. Apparently, they weren't joking about Alex moving in with them. As a matter of fact, he already had a suitcase with him in the trunk of his car. Wyatt hesitated in front of Patty's door and was tempted to see if she was still awake or even home but decided against it and continued on his way down the stairs. He could already feel his mind shutting off on him and he let out a soft groan as he rubbed his face.

So when he entered the kitchen and found Patty laying on the island with a guy all over her, it took his brain a couple minutes to really process what was happening. With a blink of his eyes Wyatt turned and left the kitchen before he heard a loud clatter and knew that it was Patty and groaned softly when he heard a bedroom door open a minute later. Wyatt took three steps back so he was up against the wall when Penny rushed downstairs with Alex hot on her heels. Penny quickly headed into the kitchen and a moment later screaming was heard and Alex was quick to follow. Wyatt yawned softly and pulled out a chair at the table and waited for everyone to vacate the kitchen so he could make more coffee for himself.

"Maybe just a quick break to rest my eyes." Wyatt whispered quietly to himself as he rested his head on the table.

"I don't care who you bring home, Patty, I really truly don't! Just do not bring them into any room but your own! Especially this early in the morning!" Penny screamed as she exited the kitchen with Patty following behind her, scowling. Alex slowly trailed behind Patty and leaned against the kitchen table while the two bickered.

"You have the right idea, buddy." Alex murmured towards Wyatt who didn't move. With a frown Alex reached out and poked him in the arm but Wyatt still didn't move. "Definitely the right idea."

"This is my house too, Penny! I can do whatever the hell I want!" Patty shouted in return and Penny quickly whipped around to glare at her.

"Other people live here, Patricia. Maybe you should learn some consideration for others instead of just yourself." Penny snapped with venom in her voice.

"Whatever,_ Penelope_. I could say the same for you, did we have any choice in you moving your boyfriend in?" Patty questioned, even though she really didn't have any problems with Alex. It was simply her best point at the moment.

"Fiance," Penny growled. "And it's completely different, we're getting married and in case you haven't noticed, we haven't had sex were people cook and eat."

"I wasn't having sex with him, Penny." Patty retorted and Penny shook her head.

"Come on Alex, we're going to bed." Penny spoke before she left the dining room and Alex quickly moved to follow her up the stairs. Patty let out a little frustrated scream before she stormed back into the kitchen since Penny was taking up the stairs. Wyatt blearily raised his head and glanced around the empty room before he sighed gently and laid his head back down.

Wyatt thought as he rested his head against the table and was asleep within seconds.

_"Just a couple more seconds to rest my eyes."_

x X x X x

**So there is the first part! I promise more of the plot for the episode will start in the next chapter, like them discovering their powers! If you would like to see more, please let me know in a review; I would really, really, love it! :)**


End file.
